Elfillo
by Aokimari
Summary: Cuando la muerte cambia una vida por honor, lo único que quedan son recuerdos, imágenes de lo que un día fue presente.


**Disclaimer: Basado en la obra de J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Teniendo en cuenta que el libro se publicó hace unos 75 años, no deberíamos hablar de spoiler pero, con las peliculas a medio estrenar, si alguien no sabe como acaba la historia (y no quiere saberlo) que deje de leer ahora. No me hago responsable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elfillo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Balin, con gesto grave, depositó sobre sus manos abiertas el talismán partido y el colgante de barro que su tío le había regalado, la enana Dís sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies. Respiró profundo, manteniendo la calma.

—Se ganaron el nombre de héroes –susurró Dwalin en voz baja detrás del anciano enano.

¿Cómo enanos viejos y gordos habían podido sobrevivir a dos jóvenes ágiles y llenos de vida? _Experiencia_, susurró una voz en su cabeza. _Sensatez_, susurró otra. _Suerte_, concluyó. Lo que le había quitado a sus dos niños fue la suerte.

Le agradeció con un gesto el haberle traído sus recuerdos.

* * *

—¡POR LAS BARBAS DE DURÍN! – gritó Thorin perdiendo la paciencia.

Tiró de la mata de pelo observando como a la despeinada cabellera le seguía el cuerpo delgaducho de un niño, con la cara llena de polvo y las manos llenas de tinta. ¿Dónde se había visto a un enano acechando? Lo sacó de su escondite, incorporándose furioso.

—¡CAMINA, TRASGO!

Arrastró al niño a grandes zancadas mientras el pequeño se esforzaba por seguirle con pequeños y rápidos pasos.

—¡DÍS! –bramó entrando en la casucha.

Sorprendida, la mujer alzó la vista de su labor mientras el pequeño corría a refugiarse bajo su falda con ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, Kíli? – preguntó con paciencia. El niño alzó la cabeza con una mueca de indignación que a Thorin le crispaba los nervios y que a ella le provocaba la risa.

—¿Quieres vigilarlo? Ha destrozado mapas únicos – bramó el enano haciendo que el niño se encogiese de nuevo – ¡Años de trabajo para nada!

Dís suspiró, acariciando una y otra vez en ademán tranquilizador la cabeza de su hijo pequeño mientras un enano rubio asomaba por el hueco de la puerta.

—Tío... No fue culpa suya -lo disculpó-. Yo le dije que lo hiciera.

Thorin se mesó la barba, exasperado. Kíli y Fíli. Fíli y Kíli. A donde iba uno iba el otro. Siempre peleando y protegiéndose. Era más fácil acertar el culpable si los colgaba a los dos de los pies.

—Anda... Id a jugar –suspiró Dís con una sonrisa enternecida.

Pasando por entre las piernas de su tío, los dos pequeños enanos corrieron hacia las ruinas.

—La culpa es tuya, hermano – le regañó mientras Thorin lo miraba indignado con la misma mueca que su hijo había copiado. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? Ese pequeño enano quería ser como él – Si lo mantienes cerrado, querrá verlo. ¡Si pusieses comida de elfo en un cofre bajo siete llaves, se la comería!

—Es maleducado e indisciplinado – se quejó.

—Solo es curioso.

—Medio hobbit –sentenció de mal humor pasando del enfado a la resignación—. ¿Seguro que no tuviste algún lío con alguno? –preguntó apoyándose en la entrada. Los viajes le llevaban siempre lejos y tras uno de ellos se encontró a su hermana pequeña embarazada. Si no hubiera estado presente en el parto, juraría que ese niño tenía de enano lo que él de gigante.

Dís, sentándose a la entrada y volviendo a remendar los pantalones de su hijo mayor, rio en voz baja. Entre las rocas, los dos niños se peleaban armados con espadas de madera. De vez en cuando, dejaban de pelearse y se encaraban juntos contra una gran roca al grito de "¡muerte a Smaug!"

—La culpa es tuya, que les llenas la cabeza de historias y cuentos.

—Es historia. Quien no conoce su pasado, no merece su futuro.

—¿Pero tienes que contárselo como si de una aventura se tratase?

* * *

Cuando, por novena vez en la tarde, Kíli cayó al suelo derrotado, Dwalin se dio por vencido. _Imposible, es imposible_ se quejó apoyándose contra la pared. Fíli, apenas siete años mayor que su hermano, era muy superior tanto en fuerza como en nivel.

Thorin los observó con ojo crítico. Ni siquiera parecían hermanos. Fíli, un niño enano, sin duda alguna. Rubio como su madre, una incipiente barba, ancho y fuerte. Kili... Kili era simplemente Kíli. Era demasiado delgado, la barba no había hecho ni intento de aparición y era incluso más débil que muchas mujeres.

Fíli se alejó bromeando hacia el resto de enanos que entrenaban con ellos mientras su hermano pequeño permanecía tumbado en el suelo, jadeando agotado, con la mirada clavada en las nubes. Lo vio incorporarse despacio y lanzar una mirada de odio a su hermano mayor. Thorin negó decepcionado.

—No es culpa suya. Es demasiado pequeño –sentenció Dwalin observando al niño. Hacía muchos años que no se encontraba un enano tan poco dotado para las armas.

Guiado por su instinto, sin detenerse a calcular la trayectoria y sin importarle la distancia que los separaba, el enano lanzó una piedra contra su hermano que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

—¡KÍLI! – lo llamó Dwalin haciéndole encogerse de nuevo — ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Balín, bebiendo tranquilo junto a ellos, tuvo una idea.

* * *

—Kíli, ven aquí, pequeño – lo llamó Balín con suavidad y sonrisa conciliadora.

Lleno de cortes, el moreno se acercó y su tío lo miró con desaprobación. Sin mucha fuerza, demasiado alto y sin barba, pero al menos era rápido. Eso le mantendría con vida.

—Prueba esto – le lanzó el paquete Thorin con un punto de curiosidad.

Lo que en un principio le había sonado estúpido, ahora le parecía lógico. Era el miembro más joven de la casa Durin. Llevaba sangre de guerreros. Puede que su destino no fuese ser un gran espadachín o un potente hachero. Tal vez Balin tuviese razón. Algo se le tenía que dar bien.

Con la boca abierta y bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano lo alzó con cuidado de no romperlo: un arco élfico, casi tan grande cómo él. Los enanos se congregaron a su alrededor. Hacía años, casi siglos, que no estaban tan cerca de un arma como aquella. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dwalin, colocó la flecha en el reposaflechas, apuntó y disparó antes, incluso, de que le dieran la orden. Mientras el aire se movía a su alrededor y el proyectil rasgaba el aire, el joven enano sonrió extasiado.

_Que Durín nos agarre confesados_.

—Medio elfo – susurró para sí resignado al ver la flecha clavarse en uno de los sacos de heno, negando sonriente ante el grito de placer del pequeño. ¿Dónde se había visto un enano arquero?— Nos ha salido medio elfo.

* * *

—No lo entiendo, Thorin, de verdad que no – protestó Dís sirviendo la cena. Fíli y Kíli intercambiaron una mirada, escondidos tras la puerta, mientras los dos hermanos discutían ajenos a su presencia.

—Dís –la llamó intentando tranquilizarse. Su hermana, como todas las enanas, era orgullosa y cabezota, pero tenía el talento de hacerle sentir culpable —. Son enanos adultos, mayores de edad, y es su casa.

—¡No! Esta es su casa – recalcó dando golpes sobre la mesa – Han nacido aquí, no en Erebor. A ellos no se les ha perdido nada allí. No encontrareis otra cosa que las fauces de un dragón.

—Son descendientes de Durín. La ciudad, el oro es...

—¿Te crees que me importan un montón de ruinas y un puñado de oro?

—Son guerreros capaces. Estarán bien. A su edad yo ya había combatido decenas de batallas.

—¡Eso lo sabemos todos! Siendo todavía menor de edad, el gran Thorin ya luchó con honor. Y ya tenía una larga y poblada barba. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡A Kíli recién le está creciendo! ¡Y no ha ido a ninguna batalla!

Tras la puerta, el enano torció el gesto sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca. Él no tenía la culpa de que la barba le creciese más despacio que a los demás enanos. Cuando le empezó a salir, ya había dado la batalla por pérdida creyendo que tendría cara de niño el resto de su vida. Su hermano le dio un golpe en señal de apoyo y él lo miró con envidia. Puede que Fíli no la tuviese tan larga como la del resto de enanos, pero al menos nadie dudaba que aquello fuese una barba.

—¡Ya no son niños, Dís! ¡Son adultos capaces de elegir por sí mismos! Y si cuando entre en combate, ellos quieren estar a mí lado, bienvenidos serán.

Dís lo miró muy seria, en silencio. Iluminada por la crepitante luz de las llamas, se pareció tanto a su madre contemplando los fuegos de Erebor, que Thorin se sintió encoger.

—Si a uno solo de tus sobrinos le ocurre algo, Thorin, más te vale morir protegiéndolos.

Sintiendo el peso de todo su pueblo sobre sus hombros, el heredero del trono se sintió encoger mientras salía huyendo de la pobre casucha donde se habían refugiado. Él no emprendía semejante misión por el oro, no la emprendía por venganza, sino por el hogar. Aquello no era un hogar, solo una cueva donde esconderse a lamerse las heridas. ´

_Os mostraré cual es nuestro verdadero hogar,_ se prometió.

* * *

—Obedece a tu hermano – le recordó ajustándole la ropa. Kili torció la boca incómodo mientras Fíli se colgaba el fetiche de barro que Thorin le había regalado tras su primera batalla —. Y no me vengas con que eres un gran guerrero que sabe manejar la espada y el arco. Haz lo que te diga. Tiene más cabeza que tú.

—Eso seguro.

—Kili, habló en serio. Eres un imprudente. Tu hermano al menos es razonable y sabe medir el peligro – su hijo lo miró irónico —. No sé qué haces en esta misión.

—Ya no soy un niño – protestó azorado intentando zafarse del agarre materno.

—Claro que no, elfillo. Guarda esto – le pidió colocando una piedra tallada sobre su mano —. Tu hermano tiene su fetiche, tú lleva esto. Mientras lo guardés estarás bien, elfillo – lo abrazó con fuerza ante la mirada de horror del enano. Kíli era alto, más de lo habitual, y aún no había dejado de crecer. Probablemente superase al gigante de su tío —. Prométeme que volverás a casa.

—¡Kíli! – lo llamó desde el camino su hermano.

Dándole a regañadientes un último beso que arrancó algunas risas de la comitiva de despedida, echó a correr.

—¡Kíli! ¡Prométemelo!

* * *

Sentada a la vacía mesa sobre la que tantas veces se habían peleado, Dís esperaba. Había tapado los dos objetos con mimo. Afuera, la gente hablaba. Smaug ha caído. Erebor es ahora más segura que nunca. El espíritu de Thorin la protege.

Muchos hablaban ya de regresar y Dís no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quedarse allí dónde los recuerdos le mostraban a sus hijos chillando y riendo? ¿Ir allá dónde descansarían para toda la eternidad?

Estallando en lágrimas se inclinó ante ellos.

_Maldito seas allá donde estés, Thorin "Escudo de Roble"._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Desde que leí a Tolkien hace mucho, mucho tiempo, quise escribir algo sobre este mundo. Y he de admitir que los hermanos siempre me gustaron. Si bien he intentado mantenerme fiel al libro, la caracterización de Kíli responde a la pelicula. ¿Opiniones?


End file.
